


First Snow

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara see's snow for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, pure fluff.

“What is it doing?” Kazekage Gaara asked his companion.

“Huh? What’s what doing?” Lee answered, looking around in confusion.

“The sky. What is it doing?” Gaara answered, giving his boyfriend a stern look. He had told Lee before that he disliked repeating himself. Internally, he sighed. No matter how many times he told him, Lee would most likely forget. It didn’t bother him as much as he let on though.

“The sky?” The taijutsu master tilted his head back to look up at the grey clouds with a mixed expression of confusion and curiosity. “It’s not doing anything Gaara.”

The sand-nin sighed and pulled his gaze away from Lee to glance at the sky again, to prove his point. “Yes, it is. It’s . . .” he tipped his head back again, just in time to get a few fresh new snowflakes in his eyes, blinking them away. “It’s doing . . . something.”

Lee laughed and shouted with glee, “It’s snowing!”

Gaara gave him a look that would have stated ‘that’s what I said’, if he’d had eyebrows, or any other facial expression besides his stare.

“Snowing?” he inquired, holding his hand out so that a few snowflakes could land on his hand. They melted on impact, however, and this only served to confuse him more. He looked over at Lee, who had his arms spread wide and his tongue thrust out as far as it would go, attempting to catch some in his mouth.

Still not quite sure what snow was, Gaara decided that it didn’t matter. While watching Lee spin around happily with a goofy grin on his face, he realized that it didn’t matter at all.

They walked off towards their next destination, while the snow began to collect on the ground behind them.


End file.
